robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Overdozer
Overdozer was a chartreuse coloured heavyweight robot from Falkirk, Scotland, which entered Series 8 of Robot Wars. It lost its Group Battle after becoming immobilised by King B Remix in the opening moments, before being flipped and having its armour destroyed by Dantomkia. The team refer to Overdozer's front scoop as a 'dozer blade', hence the robot's name. Memento Mori returned for Series 9 with Wyrm. Design The front of Overdozer was armed with a large, black 'indestructible' static scoop, giving the robot a total emphasis on pushing. Overdozer also had an active weapon in the form of a brushcutter blade at the rear spinning at 6000rpm, driven by a 2 stroke engine, similar to that of Wheelosaurus, accompanied by static spikes.. The robot’s frame was made out of 25mm steel box section, however the external armour was comprised of medium density fibreboard (MDF), 18mm thick. Beyond the wooden armour, Overdozer also had no method of self-righting, and was comparatively lightweight at 86kg. Overdozer was the only robot in Series 8 to be equipped with a petrol engine, which was on board to power the weapon, while the robot itself was driven by two DC wheelchair motors rated at 24V, and was powered by a 22.2V lithium polymer battery. The Team Overdozer was entered into Series 8 by Memento Mori, a Scottish team from Falkirk. The team was captained by 25-year old IT support analyst Nicholas White, who drove Overdozer in battle. 22-year old Fhinnian McIvor was responsible for the electronics and subsystems of Overdozer, while 20-year old Jonathan Young was responsible for metalworking, and operated Overdozer's weaponry in battle. Robot History Series 8 Overdozer competed in Heat 3. It was initially supposed to battle Thor, Shockwave and Tough as Nails in Heat 2, but withdrew due to technical problems, and was replaced with DisConstructor. Instead, it fought Dantomkia, King B Remix and Glitterbomb, standing in for Armakillo. Overdozer did not move off the starting block, instead spinning on the spot as self-defence. The unfazed King B Remix charged into Overdozer, knocking a panel away, and Overdozer tripped on the surface of the raised pit, immobilising the machine straight away. King B Remix moved Overdozer off the pit, and Glitterbomb pushed it into the arena wall. Left idle for a while, Dantomkia closed in to flip the beaten Overdozer, and tossed the lightweight machine into the air, and flipped it a second time later on, causing the robot to fall apart, although one of these landings impaled one of Overdozer's spikes into Dantomkia's armour. Overdozer's brushcutter blade had long been strewn across the arena floor, and Dantomkia's last attack lifted a sheet of Overdozer's MDF high above the floor. It was revealed by Dara Ó Briain that Overdozer was only active in the battle for 23 seconds. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *The team's name, "Memento Mori", is a Latin phrase which translates to "remember that you have to die". External Links *Memento Mori Facebook page *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-8/week-3/overdozer/ Overdozer on the Robot Wars website] Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with Bludgeoners Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots which debuted in Series 8 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 8 Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots from Falkirk Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 9